Warriors Clash
by MrReviewerGuy
Summary: Two of the greatest warriors Cybertron has ever seen brought together to battle each other in countless battles. Dark of the Moon revised. NOT ENOUGH SHOCKWAVE IN THE MOVIES! Spoilers later on.
1. A Warrior Awakens

**Disclaimer: Mild language ahead.**

**I don't own Transformers.**

**Please note that this story follows the same basic storyline as Dark of the Moon, but with alterations I thought were necessary. If you don't like it, go watch the movie.**

**1 Cycle: 1 Minute**

**1 Megacycle: 1 Hour**

**1 Orbital Cycle: 1 Day**

**1 Orn: 1 Month**

**1 Vorn: 1 Year**

**Hey everyone! How are you guys? I don't care. Sorry for not updating, computer issues have been, how can I put this…CUNTFACEDLY ANNOYING! Everything that could go wrong did, and the fact that it was slammed up against a wall by a magic hate fairy didn't help at all. But, hopefully, that's all behind us. Now, on with yet another new story with not effort to update my older ones! Enjoy!**

**0o0**

_Orbiting Autobot Correctional Facility, Serial Number 00243_

_Many years ago…_

A single machine stood in a dark room. No light filtered through the solid trithilium vault door before him. No window let sound in to reach his audio receptors. The only light in the room came from him, his dim optics flickering in slumber. He twitched in his sleep, and was met by a sudden yank on all of his limbs, straining the joints to the point of creaking and popping. There several mechanical bands stopped, holding the prisoner off the floor, arms straight out to his sides, legs pulled downward. His body moaned and creaked with the stress, joints popping, servos hissing. After several cycles the bands began to slacken their hold on the mech, slowly lowering him back into a standing position. The sound of their smooth hydraulics were softened by the meter-thick walls, the sound of their engines quickly dieing out. All was silent once more.

A snore bounced off the walls of the prison. The mech hadn't even woken up.

**0o0**

Three mechs walked down a cold hallway, their mechanical steps clanking off the walls. The one on the left was small, silver, and swaying to a tune only he could hear. The one on the right wasn't much taller, walking down the hall with a stiff back strut, his white and black form pristine. The mechanoid in the middle was much taller than the other two, his long strides forcing the others to walk at a brisk pace. His red and blue armor glinted in the light, his regal helm held high. His confident strides masked his uncertainty, which the mech on the right decided to voice. Turning to the tall machine, his professional voice betrayed his nervousness.

"Optimus, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Prowl, I am afraid there is not much else we can do. The Decepticons are many, and the Autobots need a powerful fighter." The sliver robot chuckled, lightly punching Optimus' side.

"So ya go to a prison for the most vicious war criminals? You don't mess around, big bot." Prowl looked behind Optimus, shooting a glare at the relaxed robot.

"This is hardly a laughing matter, Jazz! The Autobots are loosing this war, and Optimus needed to make a risky decision that could save us all!" He sighed, pinching his forehead in frustration. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you weren't even aware of this robot's reputation!" Jazz grinned, shrugging at Prowl.

"Sorry, didn't get that memo." Prowl let out an exacerbated sigh when Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, my friend. I will explain to Jazz the danger this mech is." The three stopped at an elevator, waiting for it to reach their level. Optimus turned to Jazz, who looked up in respect at the larger bot. "This mech is all but unstoppable. His love for destruction is only outweighed by his loyalty to his commander. It saddens me to see such devotion put to waste in such a facility." The elevator doors opened, allowing the Autobots to walk inside and begin the long decent into the middle of the station. "He has the ability to turn an entire battle around, no matter the odds. He has never seen defeat, only given it to his adversaries. His power is explosive, he has toppled entire building in pursuit of a single target. You can hear him for miles, but no matter how far you run or where you hide, he will find you." Jazz was taken aback, a frown decorating his faceplates.

"And you want to set this dog free? You must be glitchin' Optimus." Prowl glared at his visored companion for the lack of formalities, and added to Optimus' depiction.

"That's not the half of it. He single-handedly brought down the walls countless fortresses. The Kaon prison city-state was forced to rebuild when he went on a rampage. Brought it all down to the ground." He shook his head, gazing at the elevator panel. "Primus smiled on us when we finally stopped that monster. Had to sedate him, his armor's too thick for traditional weaponry," Optimus shook his head, gazing down at Prowl.

"He is not a monster. No matter the misdeeds, we must always be open the possibility of his reconciliation. He may turn the tide of this war. If that is the case, I shall forgive him of all transgressions." Jazz smiled while Prowl's mouth fell open.

"B-but, Optimus, sir! You can't possibly think of letting him go just like that!"

I can, and I have, Prowl. This war is destroying the planet. I am willing to allow one mech freedom if it means the protection of our home." Prowl quieted at that, his optics betraying his deep thought. Jazz slapped Optimus on the back, grinning.

"That's my Prime. Never turn your back on a lost cause, huh?" Optimus smiled and nudged Jazz with his elbow.

"I didn't fail you, did I?" Their mirth was cut short when the elevator doors opened, revealing a large room with a huge metal cell suspended over a pit of molten metal in the middle of it. A small battalion of soldiers stood in rigid formation around it, armed to the extreme. Massive artillery cannons pointed directly at the cell, charged and ready to fire. Four huge Lygara beasts snarled and spat at the three newcomers, their four legged mechanical forms bristling, the spines on their backs clattering. Jazz looked around, a bemused look on his faceplates.

"If this guy is as bad as you say, shouldn't we have a little more firepower?"

"I assure you, there is no need for anything more." A tall, orange and white figure approached them, his calm strides quickly swallowing the distance between him and Optimus. "If he so much as twitches, everything goes to red. He can't backfire without us ready to blast it back up his tailpipe."

"Evac, good to see you, old friend."

"And you, Optimus. I still don't agree with you."

"I wouldn't have you in charge of him if you did. Jazz, this is one of three Autobots that detained our possible savior." Jazz shook Evac's servo, grinning.

" Is he really this bad?""Let me tell you something, Jazz." Evac flashed a signal to an Autobot in the command center, who looked down and pressed a series of buttons. Alarms rang out from concealed speakers as the metal containment cell began to lower, the molten pool closing off. The Lygara began whining and tugging at their leashes, begging to be let go and launch onto the prisoner. "This mech destroyed three cities in the space of two orbital cycles. By himself. Going up against an half-beaten army, a commander turned his forces around because of a rumor that this mech was in the same hemisphere. No, he isn't this bad. He is much worse." The cell slammed onto the floor, rattling the entire chamber. Massive locks and bolts began sliding away from the cell door, steam hissing as the pressure released. "He was tasked to go into the Cybertronian mines, to try to beat the Decepticons to the center of Cybertron. He nearly imploded the planet." Jazz started at that.

"Wait, beat the Decepticons? Then that means-" Everyone froze when the last lock snapped open and the massive door swung open. A single deep voice echoed around the room, sounding over the loud snaps of metal bands breaking.

"You forgot the time an asteroid half the size of Cyberton nearly collided with the planet." A red servo gripped the huge door, and the guards brought their weapons up. "Had to figure out a way to stop it." The servo clenched, the trythillium metal bending and warping under the stress. The servo wrenched, tearing the door free and sending it sailing across the room where it imbedded itself in the far wall. A massive shape stepped out into the light, broad shoulders scraping the doorframe, Autobot insignia blending in with the rusty color. "So I grabbed it. And…_BLAM! _I threw it." The huge red robot stomped across the room, ignoring the guards, patting one of the Lygara on the helm, then saluting Optimus. "Warpath, reporting for duty, sir." Jazz stared at Warpath, then Optimus.

"He's an _AUTOBOT?_"

**0o0**

**Pow. How many of you guessed he was Warpath? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you didn't, the hate fairy will throw **_**you**_** into a wall! Enjoy!**


	2. The Warrior's Name

**Yo. How's it going? I'm pretty goo-FUCK THIS COMPUTER! I want mine fixed so badly right now. Anyway, here's more…Muffins.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just their merchandise.**

**o0o**

A small green scout darted across a ruined street, leaping over huge gouges in the metal with ease. His aim was a large battle platform, Decepticon flags waving in the hot, choking wind. Three massive cannons pointed down the street, firing massive energy bolts over the scouts head, smaller turrets manned and following every movement on either side of the battlement. Four massive treads crushed everything in its path as it slowly crawled towards a tenacious but badly beaten enemy. A tall, triangular figure stood at its head, gazing out at the devastation his station brought to the once beautiful city. Buildings smoldered from massive holes blown through them, fires raged all around them, and his battalion of warriors spread in front of him, searching through the ruined buildings for any signs of life. He looked contemptuously at the small scout as he climbed up the side of the battle station, gasping for breath as he bowed.

"Commander Starscream, I have news of the Autobots pulling back another four blocks."

"Of course they are, no force can stand up to _my_ battle station!" Starscream glanced over to his shorter companion, overlooking some computer monitors. "How does the radar look, Barricade?""All clear, commander. The Autobots are all but finished. Kylect city is almost ours."

"And it is all due to my battle station! None can stand against us!" Starscream began laughing as the scout pulled away, his duty done. He dropped over the edge of the station, flipping into his cruiser form and driving just ahead of the huge war machine, next to another scout and a small tank. Barricade was rolling his optics at Starscream when something pinged on his screen.

"Hhmm…Commander Starscream, something's coming, and fast."

**o0o**

Warpath gazed at the viewing screen next to him, taking in the destroyed city. Entire buildings were toppled, smoke billowing from countless fires. There was an obvious trail carving a scar through the city, the end still unseen.

"You call _this_ a lost cause? War sure has changed since I was in it." Jazz glanced at the huge mech, then at the yellow warrior standing next to him, polishing his pistols.

"Can you believe this dog, Sunstreaker? He acts like this is nothing!' Sunstreaker placed his rag on the bench next to him, loading and cocking his guns.

"Probably because he's seen way worse. I'm just happy he's on our side of this fight."

"You said it." Their conversation was cut short by a muffled blast and their transport rocking. Warpath glanced up, speaking out to the ship directly.

"Hey, Stratosphere. You okay?" A deep, echoing voice sounded all around them, filling their cabin with reassurance.

"Yeah, some flak just peppered me. Jetstorm's on it now."

"Jetstorm's here too? I owe him one big headache for putting me away!" Stratosphere chuckled, continuing his conversation with Warpath as Jazz and Sunstreaker put their heads together.

"He sure doesn't _act_ like a killing machine, Sunny."

"I'm sure Megatron didn't _act_ like a psychopath either, Jazz." Sunstreaker glanced at Warpath. "I'll be he turns on Jetstorm as soon as he gets out of here, then makes a break for it." A loud thundering rocked their audios, and a massive jet tore past their screens, four engines spitting fire as enormous cannons fired down at the anti-aircraft cannons mounted on several buildings. It spun as it fired dodging the return fire like it wasn't there, flipping around to shoot down three smaller jets rising from the ground.

"Take _him _on? I don't think so, Sunny."

"Whatever." A siren wailed as the back of their transport began to open, folding down and letting the clamor of the war zone into the drop bay. Stratosphere veered sharply to the right, leveling out once more.

"Alright, get ready to drop! We're almost to the drop zone!" Jazz and Sunstreaker leaped up, strapping their jet packs onto their shoulders as Warpath strode to the open hangar door. He glanced down at the open scar in the city, preparing for the jump onto whatever was making the scar. Jazz and Sunstreaker walked up to him, the latter keeping his distance. Warpath glanced at them, nodding to each of them.

"Alright. We have no idea what's at the end of this trail, or how many forces are around it. Jetstorm's coming in for a landing to help us out, we'll have three cycles to bring down whatever it is that's tearing our forces apart. I trust that both of you are capable warriors, and I trust my life in your servos." Stratosphere dipped sharply, forcing the Autobots to cling to whatever they could. As he leveled out, he called for them to drop. "Watch my flanks!" Warpath ran to the edge of the ramp, preparing to jump. Jazz yelled over the sound of the engines.

"Yo! Your pack!" Warpath turned and winked.

"Don't need it." With that, he hurled himself off the edge, dropping out of sight. Sunstreaker shrugged, running and jumping off the edge, pistols ready. Jazz grinned, propelling himself off the edge and down towards the battle bellow.

**o0o**

The scout dove behind some cover as his silver tank companion rolled into the thick of the Autobot scout team. He fired his rifle at one Autobot trying to come up behind the other scout, a spiny purple mech.

"Watch your flanks!" He couldn't be sure his warning was heard over the sound of a massive set of engines thundering overhead. He glanced up in time to see a huge troop transport peel to the left and away from the current battle. _"Probably going to pick up the leftover Autobots." _He turned his rifle back to cover the now-transformed tank, cannons firing over his shoulders as his thick pedes crushed the helm of an Autobot scout. He fired at an Autobot coming on the tank's left, but was forced to duck when a sniper's shot took a chunk of his wall out. "Scrap!" He tried to find the sniper when the high whine of a pair of engines reached his audios. _"Finally!" _He thought._ "Some fragging air support!" _He looked up to see two mechs, one silver, the other yellow fly in low with jet packs strapped on and turn his fellow scout to scrap metal with their weapons. "SLAG!" The scout bellowed. "How the frag did _Autobots_ get behind us?" The two flying Autobots ditched their packs, diving and rolling their momentum off, spinning around to add to the fire peppering the tank. _"He won't last long under this." _He glanced back at the still distant battle station. _"Where is our support?"_ A loud whistling was picked up on his audios, but he ignored it, focusing all of his attention to keeping his remaining companion alive. _"Just gotta keep him firing, then our guys will come and flatten these Auto-bytes!" _The whistling started getting louder, and the scout began looking around for its source. He focused back to the tank, muttering to himself. "Where is that coming-" His sentence was cut short by a huge impact in front of him. Time seemed to slow as he saw a huge red mass fall on top and crush his fellow Decepticon into nothingness, and continue into the ground, creating a small crater. All firing ceased as a red servo gripped the edge of the crater, hoisting a massive mech, largely undamaged from the terminal velocity fall, up onto the street, his other servo holding the tank's double cannon backpack. The mech glanced at it, tossing it aside, turning to the stunned Autobots.

"You don't get much more accurate than that, now do you?" The scout wasted no time in transforming and peeling down the street towards the battle station, one obscenity ringing out from him.

"FRAG THIS!"

**o0o**

As Sunstreaker gazed dumbly at the crater Warpath created, Jazz turned to the Autobot squad behind him.

"All right! We're here to push back these Decepti-punks! I need you seven to follow me, Sunstreaker and Warpath to that…Whatever that thing is, and bring it down! Sunny, shut your mouth, you look stupid. Warpath-" He stopped short when he saw the space Warpath was standing in empty. Sunstreaker walked up to Jazz a frown on his faceplates.

"I _told_ you cut and run, as soon as he could."

"Actually…" A small, yellow Autobot walked up, his facemask sliding up onto his head, plasma cannon folding back into a hand. The small mech pointed down the ruined street, towards the huge battle station. "He's chasing that scout."

**o0o**

Starscream looked curiously out at the scene of a small scuffle ahead of his battle station, abruptly ended when an object slammed in the middle of it, crushing one of his troops.

"Curious. But that will be all it is. Barricade, are the cannons ready to fire?"

"Targets are in range, commander."

"Good. Now, FI-" Starscream was cut off by a huge mech's servo on his shoulder. He turned to see a huge, hulking mech standing behind him, grey and black and more than a little menacing. "Blackout. What do you want?"

"Down there. One of your troops is in distress." Starscream looked down to see the same scout that told him about the Autobot's fall back. He was swerving back and forth, large explosions ripping the metal behind him as a large red battle tank sped after him. The scout transformed, rolling to his pedes and running forward, waving wildly.

"SHOOT HIM! BLAST HIM WITH THE CANNONS!" Starscream was taken aback, then grinned.

"What better way to demoralize the Autobots than blowing one of their own to atoms. Barricade, arm the main cannons."

"Commander, that'll blow out own into bits."

"Do as I command, Barricade!"

"Whatever." The huge battle platform's cannons moved down, their muzzles glowing with a huge amount of energy. Barricade zeroed in on the transformed tank, who was now gripping the scout by the leg. "Firing in three…two…one…" The red mech twisted, bringing his arm back and hurling the unfortunate scout straight towards the cannons. The flailing scout's body flew directly into the middle cannon's muzzle, scraping along the inside before slamming into the far end, shattering the directional energon crystal. The release of energy was more than enough to tear the cannons apart, blow the back end of the battle platform into scrap, rip the treads away from the body and into the street, and knock the Decepticons off the platform and onto the metal below. Starscream managed to hold onto the edge and hoist himself back on top. Blackout was laying in the street below, trying to clear his processors. Barricade was sprawled over the destroyed computer system, moaning. Starscream turned to the red mech who managed to look pleased behind his mask. Growling, Starscream activated his jets, his servo folding into his favorite missile launcher, and shot down towards the red mech.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU FOR THIS, AUTO-TRASH!" The red mech puffed his chest out, pointing his own chest-cannon at the enraged Starscream.

"The name's Warpath." A puff of smoke was all Starscream got as a warning before a huge slug crashed into him, stopping him dead and dropping him to the street. Landing next to Blackout, who was stumbling to his pedes, he growled in anger.

"Don't just stand there, ATTACK!"

"Yes, commander." Warpath readied himself as the tall Decepticon began running at him.

"This is gonna be fun."

**o0o**

**And there you go. Chapter two. Planning on updating later tonight. No, Sunstreaker doesn't have wheel feet. Yes, they're still brothers, but they were different in G1, so they're different here!**

**Enjoy. Kylect is a fictional city that I made up. If it's real, go me.**


	3. Warpath's Battle Part 1

**Hey guys. I'm a little saddened that no one seems to be reading this. This being the ONE FUCKING STORY I PLAN ON FINISHING IN THE NEAR FUTURE and all. Maybe I need a new description? Hhmm…Oh, right. lots of action in this one, guys. I hope you enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. But it owns my heart…**

**o0o**

Blackout charged forward, servos outstretched to grab Warpath. The red warrior responded by grabbing Blackout by the shoulders and flipping him around, slamming him into the ground. Blackout growled, pushing himself up and lunging at Warpath, who sidestepped and elbowed the large mech in the back, sending him sprawling.

Warpath puffed his chest out. "I could do this all day!"

Blackout scowled, leaping to his pedes and saying; "Skorponok, deploy." A small beast leapt up onto Blackout's shoulder, chittering wildly, beady optics narrowing on Warpath. With a shriek, Skorponok leapt, claws reaching for the red Autobot. Warpath hopped back, causing Skorponok to fall short. The small Decepticon was not deterred, however, darting forward and stabbing at Warpath's stabilizers with his tail, forcing the massive Autobot to dance around, trying to kick Skorponok away. Huge, crushing stabilizers slammed into the ground around the fearless Skorponok, who had managed to latch onto Warpath's leg and was stabbing at the adjacent pede.

Warpath growled in annoyance. "Get off me, you bug!" Finally managing to shake the stubborn Decepticon off, Warpath looked up in time to see Starscream fly down at him, arm's outstretched in a huge tackle. Warpath leapt up, grabbing Starscream by the wings, spinning him around and flinging him at the charging Blackout, knocking both over in a heap.

Starscream shook his head before yelling into his arm communicator. "All Decepticons, rally at my position! A promotion to whomever defeats the red Autobot!"

Warpath crossed his arms, giving Starscream a bemused look. "Really, Starscream? That's the best you can do? I'll just BLAM them into the…" Warpath trailed off as several dozen Decepticons burst forth from the buildings around them, the destroyed battle platform, even flying in from the sky. "Okay, didn't think there were _that_ many." He dropped into a fighting stance. "They _still _don't stand a chance, though."

Starscream grinned, standing up and crossing his arms. "I'm sure you'll find my army to be quite tenacious when a reward is dangled before them." The first Decepticon charged in, large pickaxe held above his blue head, thick armor covered in dust. Warpath clenched a fist and crushed the Decepticon's chest with a powerful uppercut, sending him up and over the incoming wave. He spun low, kicking his leg out to topple four more behind him, then leapt into the air, grabbing a flyer and smashing him into the ground.

Warpath straightened, glaring at the surrounding Decepticons. "POW! Who's next, Decepti-punks?"

Starscream growled, folding out his missile launcher. "You have _guns, _you idiots! Shoot him" He and Blackout aimed at Warpath as the other Decepticons readied their own weapons. Starscream began to fire when his arm was shot, knocking it sideways and launching the missile at a group of Decepticons, blowing them sky high. Warpath turned, waving in surprise at the wave of Autobots charging down the street.

Jazz waved back, grinning. "Alright, Autobots! Let's show these Decepticons a _real_ party!" The Autobots slammed into the Decepticons, firing into their ranks and making them scatter.

Warpath grabbed two Decepticons, slamming them together and pulling them behind his head. "Hey, Starscream!" The Decepticon commander turned, optics widening as Warpath used both of his arms to hurl the two crushed Decepticons straight at him. "KA-BLAM!" The jet leapt into the air, transforming and rocketing up into the sky, diving behind a cluster of buildings and out of sight. Warpath spun, slamming his fist into a Decepticon's skull, sending the mech flying back. He high-fived Jazz who was spinning and dancing around three scouts, peppering them with quick shots from his weapon. Sunstreaker was in the thick of the battle, spinning left and right, firing his pistols straight and true, blowing holes in Decepticon heads with every shot. One Autobot in particular was exceptional. A small yellow scout, barely out of his youngling years was flipping across the entire battlefield, ripping into Decepticons without mercy. Flipping over the shoulders of one tank, he blew a hole through his chest, using the now-dead Decepticon as a shield to blast others. Dropping the corpse, he spun through the air, crashing into three scouts, sending them sprawling before grabbing one and using him a bludgeon for the other two. Releasing the Decepticon, he flung himself into the air, grabbing a diving jet and flipping up over the cockpit, balancing on it as he fired four shots, each one downing another flyer, their flaming remains crashing into the Decepticon ranks. Suddenly, several powerful shots tore through the jet's wings, making it dip. The yellow scout gripped the dieing Decepticon tightly, looking over to the smoking battle platform.

Barricade was sitting in a functional turret, grinning as he lined up his next shot. "Bye bye, Autobot!" He fired, blasting the jet into scrap metal. The yellow scout plummeted to the street below, crying out in fear. Warpath charged forward, crushing Decepticons beneath his pedes, reaching his arms out to catch the falling warrior.

The scout opened his optics, staring up in disbelief at the behemoth holding him. "Did…Did you just save me?"

Warpath smiled behind his mask, patting the yellow Autobot on the helm. "Sure did, kid. What's your name?"

"Bumblebee."

"Well Bumblebee, do you want some revenge on the Decepticon that shot you down?"

Bumblebee looked up at Barricade, who was firing into the battle beneath him, hitting friend and foe alike. He turned to Warpath, nodding. "You bet."

Warpath grabbed a piece of scrap metal, placing it over his chest cannon, then placed Bumblebee's stabilizers on the scrap. "Then hold on!" Warpath fired, sending Bumblebee soaring over the entire battlefield, and down on top of Barricade. His mask down and plasma cannon armed, Bumblebee smashed through the turret and into Barricade, knocking both onto the main platform behind. Warpath turned from the evolving fight to elbow another Decepticon in the chest, grabbing the sputtering tank's axe from his servo and cutting him in two. He looked across the battlefield to see Sunstreaker in trouble. Surrounded by a few of the remaining Decepticons, he was struggling to keep them back. One Decepticon folded into a tank, taking aim at Sunstreaker, when it was crushed beneath the massive weight of Warpath. Lifting the tank above his head, Warpath hurled it at one side of Decepticons, allowing Sunstreaker to finish the other side.

Helping Sunstreaker to his stabilizers, Warpath said; "Still think I'm gonna cut an run?"

Sunstreaker blinked, then grinned. "Hey, do whatever you want after this, just make sure we get out of here alive!" Warpath nodded, turning to see Blackout rising above and away from the battle in vehicle form.

Taking a tremendous leap, Warpath grabbed onto Blackout's tail, ripping the stabilizing propulsion off and sending them both into an uncontrolled spiral into the ground. "Where do you think _you're _going in a hurry?"

Blackout stood, growling. "You've doomed both of us! Starscream is returning with an armada of jets!" Blackout pointed to the north, where Starscream had fled. "He's going to turn this entire area into a pile of rubble!"

Warpath turned, looking to the north, picking up movement. Extending his vision, he saw Starscream and two more, larger jets leading several dozen Decepticon jets to the battlefield.

They approached fast, and soon Starscream's cackle could be heard by all. "You will all be destroyed, Autobots! Starting with _you, _Warpath!"

The red Autobot shook his head, calling up to the Decepticon commander. "Think again, Starscream!" From the east, tearing through the sky came Jetstorm, launching a single missile that slammed into Starscream, knocking him out of the sky. Stratosphere thundered above, cargo doors open and releasing five Autobots, freefalling through the air before transforming into jets themselves. The five Arielbots fired on the Decepticon flyers, blasting them apart, out of the sky and out of formation. Stratosphere transformed into his bipedal mode, clipping the two large jets and sending them spinning to the ground behind a few buildings. Landing on the street behind them, the colossal Stratosphere slid down the street, crushing the remaining Decepticons under his wide stabilizers, and firing from his arm cannons.

Sliding to a stop in front of Warpath, Stratosphere bent and grabbed a stunned Blackout, lifting him up and pulling him behind his head. "Batter up!" Hurling Blackout over several buildings and out of sight, Stratosphere knelt in front of Warpath. "Sorry I'm late. Got held up by some flak."

Warpath waved the apology off. "No problem. But I think you should get the Autobots out of here. Between me and Jetstorm, it'll probably get messy."

"Right." Stratosphere straightened." I'll get the Arielbots to keep any more Decepticons from crashing the party while you two finish up." The huge Autobot transformed, flying low over the Autobot's heads, stopping with his ramp down to let the Autobots climb up. Once the last one was on board he took off, flying up and away. Jetstorm broke off from the Arielbots, his blue and white form transforming in midair. The lower two of his four thrusters lengthened to form his legs and stabilizers, his arms rotating from the sides up onto his shoulders while his nose folded over his chest, revealing his head. Landing next to Warpath, the taller Autobot folded his back cannons over his shoulders as his wings flipped skyward. Reaching into his subspace, Jetstorm placed a battle helmet on, rotating the side guns to make sure they were functional, and readied a large assault rifle. Forearm guards folded out, two large cannons resting on top. He stood tall, gazing down the street at the destroyed battle station. A single, dark body lay draped over the side, stirring slightly before hauling itself up, glancing around and transforming into a cruiser, quietly driving off the edge and down a side street.

Warpath snorted. "Looks like that Bumblebee won that round."

Jetstorm glanced at Warpath, surprised. "No comment on me being one of the three who locked you away?"

"Plenty of time for that when this is over." Warpath glanced at Jetstorm. "Last time I saw that armor you were sailing away from my punch. Did the dent come out?"

Jetstorm grinned behind his mask. "You don't punch so hard." Sobering, Jetstorm gestured down the street. "I scouted our adversaries. One's a triple changer."

Warpath whistled. "Sounds big."

"Yeah." Jetstorm check his rifle. "The other one's bigger."

They both turned down the street, glancing up at two large jets coming in over the cruiser. Warpath cracked his knuckles. "This is gonna be fun."

**o0o**

**Whew! That was tough! But I'm enjoying writing this! Hopefully in the next couple of weeks, I can finish this! That's a lot of exclamation marks! Anyway, muffin for whoever can guess who the two Decepticon jets are! My next chapter will be up in the next day or so, hopefully! Until then, relax, read and review!**


	4. Warpath's Battle Part 2

**Heeeeeeey guys! I am very happy with this story so far! Thank you to my few reviewers, you guys rule! Loads of action in this chapter too, sit back and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Or my own muffin store.**

**o0o**

Warpath clenched his fists as the two jets approached. One was huge, a Cybertronian bomber, two massive engines on both wings, armed to the painted teeth on the front. The second was smaller, but still huge by jet standards, blocky in build, and charging in fast. Both transformed in unison, the bomber's wings compacting and folding into arms, thick, three-fingered servos clenched. The bottom section split into squat, powerful legs as the front split down the middle and slid back to become the chest, revealing the cycloptic head. The shoulders hunched up to rest just behind the head as the tail folded down over the huge Decepticon's back. He landed with a huge boom, his glowing optic focusing on Warpath. The second jet flipped over, a large duel cannon rising from the bottom and sliding back, allowing a pair of treads fold down and around to make contact with the ground as the wings folded together and slipped under the tank. The engines lifted the cannons up from the body of the tank, the muzzles sitting just ahead of the treads.

With a rumble, the tank slid to a stop just ahead of the huge, hulking mech and spoke. "Greetings. I, Blitzwing, and my partner Lugnut are here to destroy both of you."

Warpath stomped forward, glaring at Blitzwing. "Oh yeah? Who says we'll lay down and go easy?"

Blitzwing chuckled, his tank form shaking slightly. "I do, if you wish for it to be clean."

Warpath growled, crouching low. "Who says I like clean?" The red Autobot transformed, his head sinking into his chest as his shoulders connected. He leaned back, allowing his legs slide back, his stabilizers extending under them to form one pair of treads. His servos slid into his forearms as treads folded from the sides and hit the ground, forming the second pair of treads. His cannon extended several feet in front of him and powered up.

Blitzwing sighed. "Very well. You may have the first-AUGH!" Blitzwing was cut short as Warpath blasted his front, rotating to the right and plowing around the smoking Blitzwing. The tan and purple tank growled and turned his turret, firing at Warpath, flaming rounds impacting just behind the circling tank. Two more turrets folded from Blitzwing, turning faster than the main one to fire hundreds of rounds into Warpath's flank. Grunting, Warpath accelerated, putting distance between the two, allowing Blitzwing to straighten himself and follow close behind. A huge impact shattered the air as Jetstorm and Lugnut slammed into each other, Lugnut's strength and equal match for Jetstorm's extra height. Crouching, Lugnut flipped Jetstorm over his back, spinning to grab his pede and fling him around and into another building. Shaking debris off his body, Jetstorm jumped down, aiming his rifle and firing at Lugnut, who responded by charging, firing his chest cannons at the maneuverable Autobot. Leaping over a shattered piece of building, Jetstorm fired his shoulder cannons, blowing holes in the ground before Lugnut, the huge Decepticon stumbling over them and falling to his knees.

Snarling, the mighty Decepticon flexed, several panels opening on his body, revealing countless rocket tubes. "FOR THE GLORY OF MEGATRON!" Roaring, Lugnut released all of his missiles, sending them streaking through the air, several zooming in to Jetstorm, who brought his arms up to guard himself. Many impacted on the buildings around them, blowing them to pieces and sending flaming shrapnel raining down on all of them. Several slammed into Warpath's right side, making him grunt and flip onto his side, grinding to a halt. Blitzwing took advantage of this; he drove up and onto Warpath before running his treads in a turbo, the rough metal biting into Warpath's thick hide and peeling small bits of armor off him.

Blitzwing cackled at Warpath. "How does it feel, Autobot? Does it hurt? Good, because it's supposed to!" Grunting, Warpath made a mighty heave, slamming into Blitzwing's underbelly, forcing the treads deeper into his armor and snapping them from their tracks, sending red-hot pieces flying. Yelping, Blitzwing transformed, his now-useless treads folding down to become legs, the top of his tank sitting up, his cannons and engines folding down over his back as his wings re-folded out and separated from his body, connected to his arms.

He gripped his legs as his head slid up, turning to Warpath with a pained face, blue with a visor, and a jagged, wicked mouth. "Ow! You will pay for that, Autobot!" Leaping up, Blitzwing rushed at the transformed Warpath, kicking him up and into the air. Transforming mid-flight, Warpath hit the ground, dropping to one knee and digging his fingers into the metal below him, slowing his slide with a shower of sparks. Standing straight, he ran towards Blitzwing, who was balking at the sight of the much-larger Warpath charging at him.

Leaping up, Blitzwing transformed and shot over Warpath's head, flying over towards the running Jetstorm, firing several rounds into his back. "Lugnut! I will take this one!"

Lugnut turned to Warpath, his single optic focusing on the red Autobot. "With pleasure!" Roaring, Lugnut ran at Warpath, who charged right back, slamming into the purple and green Decepticon with equal power. Lugnut flipped Warpath over in a suplex, who rolled out of it and leapt onto the large Decepticon, grapping his arms in a full-nelson and forcing them back. Snarling in pain, Lugnut leapt into the air, slamming into the ground with his full weight on Warpath, stunning the Autobot into letting go. Jumping to his pedes, Lugnut grabbed Warpath's legs and began slamming him into the ground. Above them, Blitzwing tailed Jetstorm mercilessly, firing countless rounds into the bigger jet. Jetstorm's armor was tough, but too much more and he would be in trouble.

Dipping and weaving through the air, Jetstorm avoided the dogged Blitzwing, who had decided missiles were a much better plan. "Give it up, Autobot! You cannot win!"

Jetstorm performed a barrel roll, dodging another missile. "You think so, Decepticon?" With that, Jetstorm transformed, flipping his body upside-down in mid-air, opening his arms for the speeding Blitzwing to run in to. Gripping the Decepticon tightly, Jetstorm activated his more powerful engines, pulling Blitzwing into a dizzying spiral straight up. Leaning back, the blue Autobot flipped Blitzwing over and forced him into a dive, aimed directly at the two distant mechs below.

Warpath grunted as Lugnut smacked him back, glaring at the Decepticon. "That the best you got?"

Lugnut growled, his fingers folding in on themselves, two buttons appearing in the middle of his thick fists. "No, but this is!" Striking the ground, an almighty explosion ripped the metal apart, forcing Warpath to shield his optics. Looking up, he saw Lugnut flying at him, his fists at the ready. Jumping to one side, Warpath dodged the first strike, popping Lugnut two times in the thick skull. Spinning, Lugnut struck again, forcing Warpath into a crouch. Glancing up, Warpath looked past the roaring Decepticon to see Jetstorm forcing Blitzwing into a direct collision course with the two sparring mechs.

Grinning behind his mask, Warpath jumped up, grabbing Lugnut's arms and forcing them to the sides. Staring into Lugnut's optic, Warpath taunted the bulky Decepticon. "You know what really sucks about being a cyclops?" Warpath reared his head back, slamming his forehead into Lugnut's optic, cracking it and making the huge Decepticon scream in pain and drop to his knees. "That." Snapping his neck up to see Jetstorm nearly on to of them, Warpath grabbed Lugnut's servo and high-fived the button in the middle. The resulting explosion blasted Warpath back, sending him bouncing down the destroyed street. Jetstorm saw the explosion and waited until he could feel the heat before releasing Blitzwing and pulling back, arcing just over the top of the blast. Blitzwing fell straight into the heart of it, slamming into Lugnut and triggering his other bomb, the second explosion feeding off the first's energy and ripping out with even more power. The shockwave sent Jetstorm tumbling, slamming into the street next to Warpath, who was sitting up and watching the explosion. As the fire went out, Warpath saw two badly damaged jets rise from the smoking crater and fly away, to the south, towards the Decepticon capital, Trypticon.

Pushing himself up, Jetstorm smacked Warpath's arm. "Next time, give me a heads up, would you?"

Warpath snorted, standing up and pulling Jetstorm to his stabilizers. "Consider that payback."

Jetstorm removed his helmet, grinning. "Deal." Subspacing both his rifle and helmet, Jetstorm activated his communicator. "Jetstorm to Stratosphere, Decepticons are gone, and we need a pickup." Stratosphere's deep voice affirmed that he was on his way. Jetstorm dropped onto his aft, powering down his arm cannons and folding the guards into his arm. Warpath flopped down next to him, and they both gazed at the peaking dawn. A single, far-off jet shot across the sun, in the same direction as Blitzwing and Lugnut.

Warpath pointed at it, wondering aloud, "I wonder who that is?"

**o0o**

Starscream flew well away from the smoking city, towards Trypticon and his master, Megatron. _"I fear what Megatron will do once he finds out about my failure…"_ He shuddered, activating his afterburners and jetting towards the Decepticon capital. _"I will blame Blackout…It was _his_ battle station, after all…"_

**o0o**

**There you go. Robot bad-assedness, Decepticons getting pulverized, and Starscream being sneaky as always. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Relax, read and review!**

**Next chapter: Megatron needs a warrior powerful enough to defeat Warpath. Who will he choose!**


	5. The Assassin Awakens

**Wassup? I've been very good about updating, haven't I? You all love me! No, read this new chapter, and review! Please! Seriously, if you don't, I'll send Warpath to your house. **

**Enjoy!**

**o0o**

Starscream flew low over the dark city. A thick rain fell, dousing the streets below. The black buildings below him reached up like talon, raking the clouds above. Decepticon soldiers marched through the streets, oblivious to the rain and dark, giving their all to their cause. A colossal structure loomed before the Decepticon commander, huge Decepticon insignia dominating the front. Starscream flew onto a platform near the top, transforming and landing lightly. Glancing into the room before him, Starscream saw a huge, dark throne, his Master's powerful arms on the armrests, claws draped over the ends. Starscream stepped lightly, staying to the shadows, attempting to sneak past his Lord.

He froze in mid-step as Megatron's deep voice reverberated off the walls. "Starscream, come here."

Starscream flinched, turning back towards the throne room. "Wh-What do you need, my Lord?" He stepped before Megatron, starting at the sight of Blackout, Blitzwing and Lugnut, all damaged badly, standing in a dark purple light emanating from the ceiling.

Megatron watched Starscream closely as the triangular Decepticon stood next to Blackout. "Do you wish to explain to me why three of my greatest warriors have returned to me, beaten and broken, while you are largely undamaged?" His optics narrowed dangerously. "Or how a small team of Autobots managed to destroy a battle platform that, in your words, was_ completely indestructible?"_

Starscream flinched, avoiding Megatron's faceplate. "It wasn't my fault, Lord Megatron. There was an Autobot that caught us by surprise, and-" Megatron snarled, striking Starscream and sending him sprawling.

The other Decepticons stepped back as Megatron rose up, looming over the wincing Decepticon commander. "A _single _Autobot destroyed both _your_ army, _and _my battle station?" Megatron grabbed Starscream's neck, lifting him up to his snarling face. "Please, Starscream. Tell me why I should not kill you here?"

Starscream struggled, his voice cracking with fear. "No, please Lord Megatron! He had a name! It-it was…Warpath!"

Megatron dropped Starscream, optics wide. "What did you say?"

Starscream pulled himself up, holding his throat. "Warpath, Lord Megatron. Does…that mean anything to you?"

Megatron waved the other three Decepticons out of the room. "Yes Starscream. I know full well of that name. The bane of many Decepticons…Many Decepticon armies…" Megatron strode to the edge of his personal landing platform, crossing his servos behind his back. "I am not exaggerating when I say that he could make this war very difficult for us."

Starscream crept up behind Megatron, a confused look on his faceplates. "Surely, Lord Megatron, this Autobot couldn't be…_that _dangerous?"

Megatron glared at Starscream, growling. "_Surely, _Starscream, you witnessed this Autobot's power when you battled him. Or did you abandon your troops _again?"_

Starscream flinched, looking away. "Ah…no, Lord Megatron. The Autobot…" Starscream gritted his dentals, glaring at the floor. "The Autobot defeated me first, and I left to bring Blitzwing and Lugnut to the battle."

Megatron grinned, turning to Starscream. "And then what, Starscream?"

Starscream's optics narrowed into slits, spitting out the words. "I was…shot out of the air, Megatron." The Decepticon leader chuckled, turning his gaze skyward, towards the clouds. "Warpath is power incarnate. Even _my_ might is not match for him…It is not a surprise you didn't stand a chance, Starscream." Megatron turned and walked to his throne, sitting and activating a video screen. "Astrotrain, prepare for my arrival."

A deep, gravely voice responded, "As you wish, Lord Megatron."

The huge Decepticon rose up, striding to his personal landing pad. "Come, Starscream. We are leaving."

**o0o**

Two forms flew out of Cybertron's atmosphere. The leading form was silver and menacing, the second smaller and following further behind. They flew into the shadow of Cybertron, sun blocked completely from view. Debris floated around them, ranging from bodies, pieces of ships, even portions of the planet beneath them. They flew with great speed through the shadowy debris field, diving and weaving through the flotsam of war. A single, small shape appeared far ahead of them. Dark, almost invisible it floated behind Cybertron, giving the illusion of a small meteorite trapped in Cybertron's gravitational well. As they approached, small objects were seen floating around the shape, spires of ice slowly spinning around the object, held by its fragile pull of gravity, just waiting to be knocked aside and pushed towards the massive planet below them, or out into the deep reaches of space. The two jets flew ever closer, and the meteorite was revealed to be artificial, spires of metal jutting out from it, walkways and small platforms decorating the front. From one spire a jet of steam silently burst out, instantly frozen in the coldness of Cybertron's shadow.

The smaller jet moved in closer to the powerful silver one, activating an internal communicator. "Lord Megatron, what is this place? I have never seen it before."

Megatron pulled ahead of Starscream, accelerating towards a platform sliding out to meet them. "You do not know of it, Starscream, because you did not need to. Feel fortunate that you get to see the single most secure prison on or off Cybertron."

Starscream slowed for a moment, quickly accelerating after Megatron. "Prison? But it is miniscule! You could barely contain a single prisoner in that!"

Both jets slowed and lowered onto the platform, transforming and standing in wait as lights flashed and a huge vault door began to open before them. "That is because only one prisoner is within its walls, Starscream. An assassin, and a warrior, trapped here for the safety of both armies. Releasing him could be considered dangerous to Decepticons, a war crime to the Autobots."

Starscream stared at Megatron, his words sputtering. "_Surely_ you jest, Megatron! No mech could be that powerful!"

As the prison doors slid open, a hulking mech strode out onto the platform, squat shoulders framing his thick head, long and powerful legs covering the distance between him and the arrivals quickly. "Just as Warpath couldn't be strong enough to defeat your army, Starscream?" He put up a servo at Starscream's sputtering response, shaking his head. "Word of failure travels quickly, Starscream. You should watch your back closely in the future." He turned to Megatron, who regarded the purple Decepticon coldly. "Finally letting him out of his cage, Megatron?"

Megatron sneered, glaring at the mech. "Desperate measures, Astrotrain. Be wise and remember that _I _am your master."

Astrotrain shrugged, turning and gesturing for them to follow. "Whatever you say, Megatron." He lead the Decepticons inside the prison, turning down a dark hallway to a small elevator. They stood in silence, Astrotrain's large optics lighting mischievously. "Finally found something that scares you worse, Megatron?"

Megatron snarled, spinning around and grabbing Astrotrain's neck, slamming him into the elevator doors. "I fear _nothing,_ worm. Remember that."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, allowing Megatron to drop Astrotrain, the bulky mech stumbling but staying on his pedes. "Right. This way, O Fearless One." He led them over a series of catwalks hanging over deep pits. Spying Starscream looking over one side, Astrotrain grinned. "Wondering what happens if you fall? Huge vents open, and heat comparable to that of a sun is blasted up into your body." He chuckled, turning off the catwalks and stopping at the entrance of a pitch-black hallway. "It'd melt you into slag in an instant, Starscream." He stopped them there. "Power your optics down to their lowest levels. If too much light gets in here, the traps go off." Leading them confidently down the black hallway, he turned corners with the confidence of someone who walked this way many times. "This entire area is one big maze. Easy to navigate once you get used to it." Finally they stopped at a huge door, powering their optics back up. The door sparkled slightly in the light, showing flecks of gold.

Megatron turned to Starscream, a hint of pride in his voice. "This door has small traces of electrum within it. My best scientists forged the rare element artificially, only synthesizing a small amount before the labs exploded from the energy required. This door is all but impenetrable." The door rumbled, lifting up and revealing a small chamber, lit by a single yellow light in the ceiling. On the right wall stood two stands, a massive cannon and an equally large blade on display. But all attention was focused on the huge cell attached to the far wall. Lifted from the floor, it looked like a metal cocoon, wrapped around one insanely dangerous Decepticon. Wires and cables hung from it, plugged into the far wall, keeping everything in perfect alignment.

Megatron stepped forward, gazing at the cell before turning to Starscream. "Within this perfect prison is the ultimate warrior. Powerful, merciless and loyal."

Starscream gave Megatron a confused look. "If he is loyal, why is he locked away?"

Megatron's look darkened, and he snarled his response. "Because, he is loyal only to his precious logic!" Turning to Astrotrain, Megatron nodded. The Decepticon prison warden nodded back, moving to a computer console and typing in a series of codes. Steam hissed from the cocoon as cables detached and slid into the wall behind, the outer shell shaking and sliding back. The inner wall was covered in ice, which shattered as the intermeshing panels lifted up and away from the form inside. A huge, dark shape hung frozen inside, wires and needles attached to his unmoving form. One by one they detached and fell out of sight, retracting into the cell. Once the last wire was removed, the entire form shuddered. Steam rose from the Decepticon's body as he began to regain his consciousness, clumps of ice falling from his chest, thick and flat, a purple panel decorating the front. His form began to straighten, powerful servos clenching for the first time in countless stellar cycles. Lifting his body up, a masked head gazed around fruitlessly, a thick panel bolted to his head, covering his entire face. Leaning forward, the huge, purple Decepticon gripped the edges of his prison, pulling himself forward with thick, rectangular arms, ripping his powerful legs free from the ice encasing them. He knelt down on one knee, masked face low.

Smiling, Megatron brought his arms up, speaking to the huge war machine. "Rise, Shockwave! And serve your master!" Shockwave did so, rising up, towering over even Megatron, ducking his head slightly as his audios scraped the ceiling.

Starscream stared at Shockwave, turning to Megatron. "Is that it?"

Astrotrain stepped forward, glaring at Starscream. "This Decepticon could rip you into more pieces than you could count, fool!" Starscream began to respond when Shockwave suddenly became a flurry of motion. Back-handing Megatron away, he gripped Starscream and threw him into Astrotrain. Leaping over the sputtering Megatron, Shockwave grabbed his weapons, attaching the huge blade to his left forearm and connecting the cannon to his right arm, integrating it fully into his limb, a thick hose sliding from his backpack and connecting to the massive weapon. Turning, he slashed the blade through the air, cutting his cell in half, rendering it useless. Warning lights began to flash as the massive door began to lower.

Starscream looked up to see Megatron and Astrotrain on the other side, watching the hulking behemoth stride towards the Decepticon Air Commander. "You can't leave me in here!" Panicking, Starscream activated his jets, shooting across the floor and under the door just as it slammed down, stopping the menacing advance of Shockwave. Sliding to a stop, Starscream glared up at Megatron. "Brilliant plan, _Lord _Megatron! Unleash a beast that you have no control over!"

Megatron glared down at Starscream. "Silence yourself, Starscream! Before I throw you in to Shockwave myself!" Starscream prepared a rebuke when a single loud bang reverberated off the walls. Soon followed by another, and then a third.

Astrotrain grinned, calling past the door. "Give it up, Shockwave! That's electrum in that door, you'll never get out!" Silence followed his words, and Astrotrain smiled widely. "See? He's smart!" Then, an odd sound reached their audios. Almost like a reverse explosion, a muffled _whump _reached them, followed by a humming that was increasing in volume as they stood there. Followed by a second _whump, _and then a third. There the humming stabilized, and a few clicks later a mechanical _pang_ was heard.

Astrotrain's optics widened, and he tackled Megatron to the side, dragging Starscream with him. _"Get down!" _Then, the door exploded. Shrapnel shot into the corridor, and Shockwave's huge form could be seen through the red-hot edges of the ruined door. Reaching up with his left servo, he grasped the mask covering his face, and ripped it off, the bolts in his head coming with it. Starscream's optics widened in terror at the face of Shockwave. It was completely featureless, only a single, burning red optic in the middle. No mouth, no facial features at all, just the blazing, hell-fire red optic boring into him.

Starscream pushed himself back, his voice raising to a panicked shriek. _"HE'S STRAIGHT FROM THE PIT!"_

Astrotrain jumped up, transforming. His legs folded at the knees, stabilizers connecting to his back, arms combining and folding over his head to create a nosecone. Wide wings of a transport ship folded from his chest and huge engines dominated his back. Connecting all together, he fully activated his front lights and screamed at the two Decepticons below him. "Transform and stay right behind me!" They did, and Astrotrain blasted through the maze at dangerous speeds, zooming left and right and performing hair-pin turns with practiced ease. Megatron followed close behind, his wide wings scraping the sides, while Starscream, in his panic, slammed into the walls, bouncing back and forth. Huge blasts were heard from behind them as Shockwave opted for the more direct route, blowing a trail straight through the maze. Just as the dark hallway appeared before them, Shockwave blasted through the final wall, his red optic glaring at all of them. Shooting down the hallway, Astrotrain's lights set off alarms as the traps began to activate. Shockwave calmly strode into the hallway after the fleeing Decepticons. Transforming back into his natural form, Astrotrain turned back down the hallway, smiling. Megatron transformed as well, standing just behind Astrotrain.

Starscream decided to hover in vehicle form. "Why are we stopping? We should be getting away from here as fast as possible!"

Astrotrain snorted, gazing at the advancing Shockwave. "He'll never get past the traps." Shockwave walked ever closer when the first trap activated. Several claws sprang from the wall, gripping him with razor-edged talons. Shockwave simply continued forward, ripping the claws free from the wall. He made it down another quarter of the hall when five turrets folded from the ceiling, and one from the floor. The five immediately began firing at Shockwave, who simply swiped his blade through the air, cutting them from their mounts and crushed them beneath his pedes. The sixth folded out several rockets, firing one at Shockwave, impacting on his chest and detonating. Shockwave strode through the smoke, undamaged, staring at the turret as it readied another missile. Launching, the missile streaked through the air only to be stopped cold by Shockwave, gripping the still-flaming missile with his left servo. Twisting it around, he released his hold, allowing the missile to blow the final turret apart. He continued his march when panels flipped open on the walls, and nozzles began blowing freezing cold nitrogen gas all over his frame. Ice immediately covered his body, slowing him, then finally halting his progress. Astrotrain began to chuckle when a loud crack echoed down the hallway. Shockwave's optic shone brightly through the ice and more cracks split the ice covering him. The pumps continued expelling gas over Shockwave, but intense heat was rising from the exposed parts of his body. His gun snapped free of the ice, and it whipped around to fire a bolt of energy into the right set of pumps, blowing them into oblivion. His right side freed, he smacked the ice on his left side, releasing his arm, which allowed him to plunge the blade deep into the left wall, rupturing the hidden gas tank. Ice covered the wall, and Shockwave turned to continue his advance.

Starscream began to float back, his engine whining. "May we go _now?_"

Astrotrain shook his head, smiling. "I've got one more trick." Shockwave was almost at the end of the hallway when two massive panel shot out from the wall, crashing into Shockwave with a horrific bang, and blocking him from view.

Megatron shook his head in disgust. "A pity such talent had to be wasted."

Starscream floated next to Megatron, transforming and muttering into his audio. "You may wish to look again." The panels began to shift, shaking and moving as the powerful hydraulics strained to keep them in place. One clawed servo forced its way out and gripped the edge of one panel, forcing it away slightly, allowing Shockwave's cannon to poke through. With a mighty heave, Shockwave destroyed the hydraulic pumps holding the panels in place, sending them crashing into the walls. Straightening, Shockwave focused on the three Decepticons and began walking forward once more.

Starscream spun around, his looking over his shoulder. "May we leave _now?_" Astrotrain nodded as all three Decepticons ran down the catwalks, passing over the massive vents below. Skidding to a stop at the end of the catwalks, Astrotrain urged Megatron and Starscream on as Shockwave turned the corner and stared at them. As soon as both Decepticons were off the catwalks Astrotrain slammed his servo down on a button, and a large crash could be heard. Shockwave's head turned down the way he had come, then back forward and he started towards them. He began to run, his huge frame quickly picking up speed as the catwalks behind him began to fall into the chamber below. The catwalks falling faster than Shockwave was running, the huge Decepticon made a tremendous leap and flew through the air as the catwalk collapsed beneath him. Flying straight at the Decepticons, Shockwave readied his blade when Astrotrain jumped forward with his cannon and fired, hitting Shockwave in the midsection. The power of the shot stopped Shockwave in mid-leap, dropping him onto the vents below. As the massive warrior pulled himself up, the vents opened, revealing a deep orange glow from below. Massive blasts of heat shot up, obscuring Shockwave from view and forcing the Decepticons back, away from the intense energy.

Astrotrain smiled, folding his cannon back into his servo. "Problem solved."

Starscream gasped in fear, pointing down at the chamber below. Gazing up at them was Shockwave's glowing optic, narrowing on them. Collecting himself, Shockwave leapt up, riding the energy up and over the pit, slamming onto the floor in front of them. Heat rising from his body, Shockwave straightened and took a single step forward. All three Decepticons transformed in unison and flew like mad for the exit close at hand. Flying through the exit, Astrotrain and Starscream transformed and grabbed the thick vault doors, forcing them closed and backing away as Megatron rose away from the prison and behind several large pieces of debris. Astrotrain and Starscream ducked to either side as the door was blasted into space by a huge burst of yellow energy, and the terrifying form of Shockwave stepped through the hole blasted through the side of the prison.

Staring at the two cowering Decepticons, he raised his cannon and took aim when Megatron's voice was transmitted into all of their audios. "SHOCKWAVE! STAND DOWN _NOW!_" Shockwave looked up to see Megatron's arms form a massive cannon and blast a massive bolt of deep blue energy down at the Decepticon. Ducking under it, Shockwave stumbled forward as the enormous blast eradicated the upper portion of the large faux meteorite. Plasma fire burned behind him as Shockwave rose to watch Megatron fly down to the platform and in front of the Decepticon assassin.

His plasma cannon charged and ready to fire again, Megatron approached Shockwave. "I require your aid, Shockwave."

Shockwave considered his options, glancing behind him to view the damage done to the prison, then back at Megatron. "Not that you pose much of a threat, what do you need, Megatron?"

The Decepticon leader smiled, powering down his cannon and folding it back into his arms. "A particular Autobot has grown irritating. I need you to destroy him."

Shockwave leaned towards Megatron, amusement in his calm voice. "I thought you told me that no one was to kill Optimus Prime but you?"

Megatron snarled, spitting out the words. "And none _shall_, Shockwave. No, I need you to destroy an Autobot by the name of Warpath." Megatron turned, a smile decorating his faceplates. "It seems he has a reputation even greater than yours, Shockwave."

Shockwave shrugged, glancing up at Cybertron. "Reputations were made to be destroyed, Megatron. I will do as you command, only if you agree to give me my personal labs back, any and all material I need for my testing, and no questions asked."

Megatron turned, extending his servo out. "Only _after_ the Autobot is scrap, Shockwave."

The huge Decepticon considered for a moment before shaking Megatron's outstretched limb. "You have a deal, Lord Megatron."

Megatron smiled, turning to Cybertron and speaking over his shoulder. "Starscream, pull yourself together and prepare to leave. Astrotrain, get Shockwave ready to return to Cybertron."

Astrotrain hoisted Starscream to his stabilizers. "As you wish, Lord Megatron." Megatron transformed and rose up towards Cybertron, Starscream skirting around the impassive Shockwave and doing the same.

Flying alongside each other, Megatron let out a dangerous purr. "Shockwave is returning, Cybertron. Brace yourself, for this war just reached a whole new level."

He began laughing wildly as Starscream fell back slightly, letting Megatron take the lead. _"Better to let him have his moment…Mine is soon coming."_

**o0o**

Astrotrain turned to Shockwave, who's optic had not left Cybertron since Megatron blasted off. "They released you, just as you predicted."

Shockwave finally turned away from his home planet, looking down at Astrotrain. "Of course they did, my loyal follower. I am never wrong." His gaze turned back to Cybertron, optic flashing brightly. "And soon the rest of my plan will fall into play, and then the Universe will truly quake in terror."

**o0o**

**Boom. My longest chapter to date. Longer than some of my stories, which is kinda sad. And I based Shockwave off his Dark of the Moon **_**comic**_** appearance. He was much more G1-esque in it, before getting damaged by Optimus, resulting in his movie form. READ THE COMICS, PEOPLE! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I worked really hard on it. So, relax, read and review!**


End file.
